Land Expander I (Map Game)
Land Expander I Welcome to the world of Land Expander I. It is 1450 and the 100 years war rages on. Meanwhile, the New World still remains hidden to the Western World. The Ottoman Empire claims its lands in the Balkans while in Asia, The Ming Dynasty continues. It is your job to choose a nation and raise it to glory or will you let it fall? you decide its fate. The Rules *1) No Absurd Events are allowed. *2) Follow the algo's during war (will be made in the future. Until then, if you go to war you must explain in detail how you won/lost) *3) New World Colonies are allowed when the continents are discovered. *4) Have Fun. *5) Yearly Events will be made by me. Deal with dolit- Af *6)You must confirm a nation to play as before making a turn. *7) Turns must be at least two sentences minimum and for war a paragraph or greater (can be adjusted and discussed in private) *8) A new turn will be made every day around 8-10 PM EST. A turn is equivalent to one year. *9) Did I say have fun already? The Map (1452) The Game 1450 The Tainos begin to develop their nation making their capital where their Cacique is, Boriqu. 200 out of the 365 days this year, had rain fall across the Saharan Desert causing the sol to be more fertile then ever before and is opened to development by many African nations. Many believe that Allah had blessed them. The Mali Empire begins to expand into Akon. Great Britain begins to lose the 100 year's war. A Swedish Sailor wants to sail beyond Greenland in search of New Land. * France: The French Commander La Hire is given 2000 from the French army of 6000 and sent south where they campaign across Gascony eventually defeating the English in the decisive Battle of Calois and then siege Bordeaux before seizing the rest of Gascony. This loss of Gascony means the French attention is then turned towards Normandy where they and the English gather for one final confrontation. * Poland-Lithuania:'''The Polish government begins to slowly unify Poland-Lithuania into one entity - one great Catholic nation. Our diplomats also ask Byzantium for an alliance so that we can defend Constantinople and the holy city(Mod response).We also begin improving our army and we are beginning to use more Husars. We also proclaim ourselves to be the defender of Christianity if Constantinople falls. :: The Byzantium fails to comply due to heavy Ottoman Influence. - Adolf * '''Taino Caciquenate: Our nation's Cacique, Eliq Caciqana decides to send out contracts across the land for people to be paid to build villages across the nation. Maize Farms also become more prevalent and we hold a festival near the end of the year for the God of Maize. Shovels and hoes become more prevalent leading to increased levels of agriculture. In Cubo, seals are hunted as food sources. Our first city is built in Boriqu on the island of Boriken. Jewelry becomes more prevalent as a section of land stumbled across by a farmer named Mateo Abran discovers a site full of plentiful riches that include gold and silver. Much of the gold found here was taken to a secure location in Boriqu consisting of a large cave with a wooden door blocked by 18 warriors. One of the warriors had thought of making his spear using silver found at the site and it proved to be very effective in combat. By the time the people knew it, new prospects were being found across the nation consisting of mostly copper and tin and smaller pockets of gold. In Boriqu an area of coastline was made to be an area for small ship building. This consisted of large rowboats, mainly. In the meantime, the nation decides to take in 13,000 warriors from all over the lands stretching from Cuba and back to Boriken. A few echetas (basically blacksmiths) began to start melting the copper and tin found ad by accident created Guloa (their version of bronze). This causes better tools to be made and makes jobs much more efficient. A dagger is made using bronze and begins to be found in a lot of the tools the Taino use for war. Teaching areas and worship centers begin to be built. A prototype alphabet begins to be worked on. 5300 Warriors invade Jaragua, Higuey and Maguana. By the end of the year, the villages of Higuey and Maguana are captured after many battles of Bayaguana and Pedemales where they stood no match due to their stagnant age of development. * Novgorod(WIP): The Lord Governor of the Novgorod Republic begins increasing the military and trade power of the republic to defend from domination by Muscovy, Tver or other states. Several Universities are opened up and weapons begin being produced. The Lord Governor begins strengthening his hold on his land and fortifying his borders. He also begins to talk with other Russian leaders about reforming the great Kievan Rus' and repelling the Mongols. The Republic also begins trying to open more trade and begins to distance itself from the Hanseatic League. They begin organizing expeditions in the Arctic Sea and to Finland and Sami. A large force of 2000 mercenaries raised by the explorers club make an expedition to Petrozavodsk and capture the collection of villages known as the capital of the Finn peoples and declare the Finns as part of the republic. Throughout the year, explorers go visit various areas of Finland and get local tribes to join in, promising them autonomy. Infrastructure is built and the collection of villages becomes more of a city. A council is formed by tribal leaders where they may meet and discuss home policy. Roads are built from Petrozavodsk to Novgorod. Guns are more widely adopted and are used in taking hostile tribes. During the winter, expeditions slowed and some tribes rebelled. Expeditions are also made into North Russia where explorers contact Nenet tribes and begin founding settlements there. 1451 Another day, another meme you have until 1 AM UTC to complete your first turn ''- Adolf Coffee 6:27 UTC'' Already once a part of the Taino Caciquenate and having fear of being rampaged by skilled warrior's the tribes of Ayiti (OTL Hispaniola) submit before being brutally destroyed. In desperation, the English begin a blockade on France but a Windstorm causes a disaster destroying half of the British Fleet leaving the ships off the coast of Normandy, vulnerable. Byzantium is blockaded by the Ottoman Empire weakening their power of what is left of their former self. The sailor that wanted to search for new land finds new land that happens to be deserted in OTL Baffin Island. He returns with what he could find, back to the Swedish King and request a fleet of ships to explore it. * Ming Dynasty: The Jingtai Emperor orders a re-establishment of bodies in the military, since the Tumu Crisis a few years ago nearly costed the entire military of China. Our population is currently 95 million. To make sure our navy doesn't fall while trying to maintain the Great Wall, we recruit citizens who don't have jobs to continue to repair and rebuild the wall, bringing in a total of two million workers. With the Zhengtong Emperor having arrived home last year and with the Jingtai suspecting him of possible treason, he is taken far away and murdered. After hearing that the Zhengtong was finally murdered, the Jingtai announced that "the Mongol's had killed him!" and soon, more youthful citizens began to join the military to "get back at those Mongols". On a more diplomatic note, we ask the small states of Yugur and Shan to join us as vassal's, and in return will provide them with advanced technology and other lucrative items (Mod Response). We begin more cultural exchanges and trade with the Joseon '''and '''Dai Viet, in hopes of bettering diplomatic relations with them. :: the nation's agree to become vassals.- Adolf *'Novgorod:' More cities are built in Finland and North Russia, Novgorod soldiers prepare for an offensive against Tver and eventually Muscovy to unite the former states of Kievan Rus'. The Finn and Nenet tribes are allowed to join the republic and are given fair representation and modern technology. Novgorodian explorers begin exploring various areas of the Arctic and continue to trade with Sami tribes and establish a small settlement in Svalbard. The Governor-General offers the Swedish sailor to work for him and that he could make the sailor the governor of the land and give him enough ships and men to build a settlement in Baffin Island as well as explore more (Mod Response). Trading continues with states outside of the Hanseatic League as Novgorod begins making Muscovy and the other Russian states more dependent on it. The military is improved and more powerful guns are made in the universities in Novgorod. As the sailor has agreed, a large expedition is sent to Baffin Island where a small settlement is built in Frobisher Bay. Boats make contact with Naksapi people and we begin trading with them. :: In a mild state of desperation, the sailor agrees to this in hopes of finding more land. - Adolf * Taino Caciquenate| Taino Eprike: With the submission of many of the Taino nations of Ayiti, development begins. many huts and well-constructed villages continue to be built with paddled ships continuing to be built. Land continues to begin to be developed into farms and an area of worship is built in the capital. Brick homes and wooden homes become more of the norm and a palace is being constructed by many hired Taino workers to make a huge building for the ruling family. With many of the brightest people working on an alphabet, more schools open up to teach their culture and language with a prototype alphabet and works. The first forms of mathematics are also being learned by many of the village's youth. 13,000 more warriors are organized together and are put to training using spears and bow and arrows with bronze spikes instead of stone. It appears that our great Cacica has brought our nation to its golden age and our nation's name is changed to the Taino Eprike (Taino Empire). In the meantime, we begin working together with Seminole to unite Cuba. * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth: We ask the Roman Empire for an alliance to defend the holiness and we even ask them to send missionaries. Our diplomats also ask Hungary for a personal Union between our two states.(MOD RESPONSE)'''We also keep integrating Lithuania and the other minor states into our Kingdom. We also keep developing our coast to make a harbour to have a navy strong enough to defend our coasts. We also begin to Use Hussars in our army even more. We also ask Novgorod for an alliance between our states to aid the Romans to survive.(player response)' ** '''Novgorod:' We are willing to make an alliance with the Commonwealth but do not know that we can actually do anything about the Roman Empire. ** PLC Dip: We believe the best way to aid the dying Roman Empire is giving soldiers to fight the ottomans when they endanger the Romans. ** Novgorod will aid the Romans. : Hungary agrees to have a Personal Union in fear of the Ottomans - Adolf *'Florence:' Cosimo Medici's recent ally Francesco Sforza (the Duke of Milan), is reassured of continued friendly relations. The troublesome Florentine mercantile families (Serragli, Baroncelli, Mancini, Vespucci, Gianni) start complaining about the Medici's concentration of power in its hands through the use of a Medici run patronage network. The response was small and quick, due to the tactical use of Medici threats of force using a small private family run army (~50 men), bought off cronies and hired thugs. The arts are promoted and the small Florentine state army is increased by 25 members. Medici money always buys friends. :-) ! 1452 Nations with no leader are expanding and declaring war. Don't ask. Ottomans begin to send in Envoys into what is left of the dying Roman Empire in order to make them join the Ottomans or seal their fate and collapse. England decides to surrender to the French and give up all their land in French Territories. The Palace of Boriqu is completed and is known as one of the Wonders of the World (once discovered by the westerners). The Mali Empire continues its expansion into Guinea. You have until 01:00 UTC to finish your previous turn. - Adolf *'Florence:' We continue to trade with the Republic of Siena, Duchy of Milan and Elba. We keep an eye on Lucca, just in case of trouble. The arts and architecture are promoted. The fact that the Medici were bankers to the pope also contributed to their rise in the central Italian social and mercantile system. We welcome in the gente nuova. Medici money always buys friends. :-) ! *'Novgorod:' We continue to use our wealth to build greater weapons and a better navy. We have taken over all of Finland and Nenets and are beginning to establish settlements in Sami. The improved Novgorod army makes an invasion of Vologda using 5000 well trained men with state of the art rifles. The city is captured and the peasants are liberated to form their own councils which control the workings of the city. Our new borders are fortified to prepare for any incoming attacks from Moscow or Tver. The settlement in Frobisher Bay grows, as explorers begin exploring Hudson Bay. The Naksapi people are accidentally given blankets containing small pox and their population is almost wiped out. Settlements are built in the former places that the Naksapi inhabited. The collection of settlements is named New Novgorod. Colonization of Murmansk begins as we begin building settlements in Sami Territory. New Novgorod grows to include the southern half of Baffin Island and the top part of Quebec. We offer to form a Federation with Tver and Yaros, Tver and Yaros would have complete inner autonomy but being under the military protection but not being in charge of its foreign policy (Mod Response). :: they agree.- Adolf *'Portugal:' We summon up 25 cavalry, 100 infantry and 50 sailors. We develop the rural economy and guard the border with Spain. A small fort is built in odeleite/. We land on the unclaimed La Palma on the Canaries and set forth some sailors, hoist the Portuguese flag over the island and claimed it for Portugal. The Guanches worship dogs, but our priest says it is sinful and will convert them to Christianity. We return 6 months later and arks them to learn Portuguese and become Christians. We have 10 cavalry, 20 infantry, two man-of-war ships and a small horse drawn cannon just in case they say no to being Christians.(Mod request- Do the Guanches agree to learn Portuguese and become Christian, or do they say no. If they say no, then we will fight them and hope to force their submission.)'' We also look south, travel down the coast to find some more and land on Brava,_Cape_Verde, Sal,_Cape_Verde and Santo_Antão,_Cape_Verde. We hoist the Portuguese flag over the empty island, drop off a few sailors over the next few days and claimed the islands for Portugal. *''Duchy of Milan:'' The House of Sforza plans to make Milan one of the leading cities of the growing Italian Renaissance. We recruit 25 new infantrymen. We encourage trade and public works of sculpturing statues. We hire a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condottieri to secure the border with the Swiss and Venice. **''Duchy of Milan diplomacy:'' We agree that the obligations we have with Florence mentioned last turn will be honored. *England: they offer annexation to the Irish Minors with threat of war if they refuse (Mod Response) They also move into Scotland blockading Glasgow before amphibiously invading and taking Edinburgh before winter could set in. :::what?-Adolf *''Kingdom of Norway: We still lay claim to our slice of Greenland, but evacuate the few survivors. Agriculturalist practice and encourage more fishing in Norway and Iceland is encouraged to do more fishing. We continue good trade with the Kalmar States. We send traders to the far south of the Sami lands (south of the three big lakes in it on the map). We have a ship go astray, it misses Greenland, landed in https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makkovik, we meet some Inuits, re-supplied and returned to Greenland. We came the bay for Norway, but we leave no settlers and only promise to return next year, if the king wishes it. **'Norway dip to Novgorod:' We would like to be allies. (Player decide) ***'Novgorod agrees and is willing to help settle Makkovik and Greenland in exchange for partial sovereignty over these areas (We have a colony in Baffin Island and Quebec).' ***'Norway response- OK.' **'Norway Dip to Mekleningburg :' We would like to be allies. (Mod decide) **'Norway Dip to Scotland :' We would like to be allies with Scotland, or whatever is left of Scotland. We declare a protectorate over Caithness, Southerland, Ross-shire, the Isle of Sky and the Outer Hebrides and land 10 fighters and one boat in Thurso - amusing the English haven't got their first(assuming the English attack is allowed). (Mod decide) *'France:' A French army of 3000 marches north and takes Normandy before uniting all the French vassal states into one large state. *'Timurid Empire' We build up our army and begin readying for an invasion of OTL Iraq. Technological advancements are made as Timur decides to invest more into universities, culture, and technology. Guns are made better and trade continues between the east and west. The Army is built up more. We begin expanding our navy and explore some of the Indian Ocean. We ask Ho to become a tributary in exchange for military protection and using their navy (MOD RESPONSE). We begin blockading Bahrain and ready for a naval invasion. 450 ships invade Bahrain and 130,000 soldiers from them destroy the small Bahraini army and navy. :: Access Granted. - Adolf *'Taino Eprike| Seminole-Taino Eprike:' The Taino people continue to expand and transform their island empire into a more modern state. Bronze and metals continue to replace average items and villages begin to become more complex with roads beginning to be used for transferring goods and trade around the Caribbean and Atlantic. Goods begin to be traded with Seminole and our Cacica marries the Chief of Seminole. With this, a new state is formed called the Seminole-Taino Eprike. Warriors continue to be hired and large palms and jungle trees begin to be used for making boats. the largest made this year are added into our military for prototype naval purposes being about 80ft long and is made with wooden planks and carved in Taino style. This boat is named IL' Cabo. ''Farming techniques continue to be developed upon and more schools are made to teach Taino youth. With Seminole now apart of our great and ever so growing nation, we begin to work on developing our nation and leaving our expansionist ideals aside to take care of ourselves. Crops growing becomes more and more of a success and we worship our gods for giving a plentiful harvest. '''1453' Another Day, another cat video. Earthquakes strike Ming, a large tidal wave sweeps the coastline. What now? The Swedish sailor passes away from the flu. Lukas Petrov becomes his successor on the exploration of the mysterious island. The PLC can into space (this is not an event) The Tainos are struck by a hurricane destroying many crops on Boriken but a landslide occurs as well killing no one but unearthing a silver pocket near Boriqu. Overall, 200 are killed and several villages are dismantled. Rebuilding is needed. Somewhere a volcano erupts and temperatures globally drop with frost in France appearing in Mid-August and Snow falling in September in Rome. * Poland-Lithuania: We continue to build up the the army so that we can aid the Roman Empire to prevent it from being conquered. The Hungarians prepare their army to help the Romans. We also begin to build more infrastructure and we demand the Prussians to give up Danzig/Gdansk to us or they will get war.(mod response) * Florence: A food riot occurs in the snow. We blame sinners and show a renewed vigor in the Catholic faith. Insular thought is not recommended, so merchants and bakers flourish due to non-insular activity when dealing with Sienna and Milan. * Novgorod: The acquired areas of Tver and Yaros produce extra food for starving areas. The way to New Novgorod is blocked so Lukas Petrov lands in lower Quebec and founds a settlement there. The people in New Novgorod use their knowledge gained from the Naksapi to survive. A road is built between the settlement and New Novgorod at the end of the cold bout. We are used to cold winters and it doesn't particularly effect us. We began expanding into Nenets. Tver and Yaros are more incorporated into the empire. A council is set up in conquered Vologda. We begin settling people in Greenland and start trading with Native Inuits. We expand New Novgorod to encompass more of Quebec as we discover the land is much bigger than we thought. We officially claim all of Quebec, Baffin Island, Newfoundland, and Labrador as part of Novgorod and ask Norway to recognize these claims (Player Response). (Noway agrees Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 21:05, August 8, 2017 (UTC)) We allow Norway access to Newfoundland and allow Norwegian traders to visit there. We continue exploring inland, reaching the Great Lakes. We name these lakes Petrov (Superior), Lukas (Erie), New Onega (Ontario), and New Ladoga (Huron). We also begin sending explorers east and north, making better contact with Sami peoples and establishing more settlements in their land. We also land on Svalbard, where we plant a Novgorodian Banner. We also march across the ice to Novaya Zemlya, where we plant a Novogorodian Banner. We only have settlements in Baffin Island and Naksapi, the others are just claimed. A city appears in Murmansk on the coast of the Arctic Sea which will become like St. Petersburg. The City is named Murmanskgorod. ** No absurd events and Novgorod where St. Petersburg hasn't been built claims Quebec. -orwell *** this has been established for some time. Also, it's a game called land expander, it's allowed to be at least a little unrealistic-Squid ** Hold your horses! You will most likely be able to get to this point but at the very moment, for one year that's a lot of takeover especially it seems unrealistic for one year. Do some revisions. - Adolf ***I am only claiming Quebec, Svalbard, and Novaya Zemlya. I don't have settlements there. ****Claiming a large, empty, place is OK, but then settling it will take time.:' Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). **Just claiming? Novgorod has no Port, since St. Petersburg hasn't been built.-Orwell ***OK, I missed that one. At least my state (Florence) has not gone all nautical yet.:' Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 22:30, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ***I have other port cities that I built, also Novgorod is a merchant and part of the Hanseatic league, so they probably have port cities. ****Well, that's OK with me then.:' Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk).22:42, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ****He has the Keralian coastline and could us it in the summer months.:' Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 22:11, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *'Kingdom of Norway:' Bear and seal hunting suddenly increase. We withdraw our claimed over Scotland and agree to Novgorod's claimed land in the Americas. Explores find Jan_Mayen Island (and leave six people on it), Horse_Islands, /Mount_Desert_Island and Appledore_Island, Burnt_Islands We agree to share the North American Islands with Novgorod (Secret: We also find Seal_Island, don't tell any one else, go all covert about it and claim it for Norway. End Secret.) * Timurids: Using the ice bridge created from the ice age, the Timurids launch a land invasion of Oman using 100,000 troops. Muscat is captured and the sultan gives the land of Oman to Timur. Timur builds up its navy more. We begin reading for an invasion of Aq Qolunyu. *'France:' France requests peace with England. As after many years of war England, as after many years of war the French were tired of the conflict, and wished to end it. The terms of the peace treaty are the English must give up all claim to the French throne and Gascony will become a part of France. In exchange the British will be allowed to keep Normandy and Calais. (Player Reply Needed) In the meantime the French hearing rumors of land to the west send four groups of ships of three each North West, South West, and Straight West. If two fail at least one should find land. (Mod reply as to what they find for land if anything.) *'Oda:' Along the new land bridge, we explore. finding a new land, we name it Arauska, and claim it for our clan. With this newfound wealth, we beef our army up, making it the largest army in Japan. *'Ethiopia:' Yeah, man, we invade the Yemen by the Red Sea coast! Oh man, some one has invaded Oman and we take note of it! 100 new troops are enlisted. We build and dispatch three sail-paddler gallons and two wooden steamers are made and we also that we make and use a small canyon to shell the sea walls of the Port of Ayden. We defeat Ayden and occupy it. Millet is grown to a better degree now in our homeland. Spies are sent to the banks of the River Jordan and Lake Galilee. We increase the trade in millet and goats with Adal, Medr, Kafa and Awsa. **'The Timurids wish to organize an alliance with the Ethiopians against the nations of the Middle East.' ***'Ethiopia: We agree.' '1454' The Penobscot and Abenaki Tribes form the in Maine from the Penobscot-Abenaki Confederation. They then attack the Norwegian Colonies on Mount Desert Island and Appledore Island. They are destroyed. A second volcanic eruption causes the little ice age to worsen and before long the Strait of Dover freezes over allowing one to walk a army across the ice and into a now extremely vulnerable England. Along with this the port of modern day St Petersburg freezes officially land locking Novgorod. (Better those colonies were well stocked. Same goes for Norway) Also the situation in the landlocked Mediterranean worsens as Ice freezes many of the world's seas. Merchant and military ship captains looking for food and wealth emerge from France, Sicily, and the Ottoman Empire resulting in the paralyzation of all trade in the Mediterranean due to massive amounts of Pirates. *'Novgorod:' We begin sending expeditions through the ice to get to the different things and establish outposts on the ice. New Novgorod is able to survive using techniques gained by the Naksapi. We begin to expand east instead of west and begin establishing settlements in the Yamals and we launch an invasion of the Ustyug using our finest military equipment and with 1000 soldiers from Tver, Yaros, and Novgorod. We also begin trying to encircle Moscow by forming alliances with Ryazan, Kazan and the Golden Horde (Mod Response). We also try to solidify our alliance with the PLC against Moscow. (Player Response). We expand more into Sami and begin using our land forces to explore across the ice. We find Iceland, now landlocked, and begin building settlements there as part of our agreement with Norway to help settle Iceland and Greenland. New Novgorod seeks an alliance with the Penobscot-Abenaki Confederation to gain more influence in the new land in secret (Mod Response). Novgorod also asks for an alliance with Norway against Sweden to split up the Kalmar Union and split Sweden and Denmark between Novgorod and Norway. (Player Response). *'England:' We agree with France's treaty. In the meantime, we start the invasion of Munster with 5000 men, see the new way west, we send a captain by the name of Eli Varney along with 30 Men on the ship the ''Hazard. ''Seeing the other nations going north he goes south and finds Morris Island, Isle of Palms and Johns Island. We build the colony of Harrison after the king. We build up our army and keep them along the Strait of Dover. Category:Land Expander I (Map Game) Category:ASB-Environment Category:Medieval Map Games Category:ASB-bias historical event